This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. At the Hauptman-Woodward Medical Research Institute (HWI) we have been developing a three part process to enable medium-throughput virus structural studies. This includes;1) the deactivation of whole virus particles, 2) crystallization and automated encapsulated mounting and, 3) high-throughput synchrotron data collection at ambient conditions. We propose to complement this crystallographic focused approach by conducting SAXS experiments on deactivated virus particles to characterize them, establish low resolution molecular envelopes, and profile them as a function of biochemical conditions (a precursor and useful guide to crystallization). Experience with high-throughput methods development, an industrial collaborator specializing in virus deactivation and purification, and raw computing power available at the Hauptman-Woodward Medical Research Institute will be combined with a state-of-the-art beamline 4-2 and 96-well, platebased, small angle x-ray scattering expertise at SSRL. We will utilize solution x-ray scattering as a complementary, technique to aid us in obtaining valuable structural information.